


I Couldn’t Want You Anymore Tonight

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Son Goten, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Goku being Goku, M/M, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Trunks Briefs, Trunks is 29 and Goten is 28, a lot of it, also this turned into a bit of a character study for Goten, i took the liberty of sprucing up their boy, so much pining, there is het sex but it isn’t the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: Trunks likes to share his one night stands with Goten, and it’s all harmless fun until it isn’t anymore. But Goten can’t stop, because the only way he can taste his best friend is on another woman’s lips.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	I Couldn’t Want You Anymore Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello and welcome to... whatever this is? 😂 the idea struck me last week and I was physically incapable of holding back sooo here are. Hopefully a few ppl like it 👉🏻👈🏻 thank you to @sam-needs-a-better-url on tumblr for reading over this and reassuring me that it wasn’t trash, ily 😃 ooh, and title is from Sunflower Vol 6 by Harry Styles 🌻

“Hey, Ten,” Trunks nudged his best friend, shouting into his ear so that Goten could hear him over the club’s blaring music. “Check out the brunette, your two o’clock.”

Knocking back a shot of whiskey with a grimace, Goten followed Trunks’ instructions and let his dark eyes fall on the woman who’d caught his attention. She was dancing with a small group of female friends, tall and beautiful and sneaking a little smile in Goten and Trunks’ direction, and Goten didn’t have to look to know that Trunks sent her a smirk back. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Trunks asked, and just like that Goten was overcome with a heady mixture of excitement and absolute dread. 

“Work your magic,” Goten shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Trunks grinned and patted his shoulder, and Goten quickly reached for another shot and downed it. He was gonna need it. 

They’d been doing this for years, whenever they were both single at the same time; go out for drinks, dance and forget about the monotony of their everyday lives, and sometimes, when the mood struck and the right kind of girl crossed their paths… take her back to Trunks’ place and share her. 

The first time had been a fluke, really, as they’d been at a house party and had been dragged into an empty bedroom by a girl who knew exactly what she wanted and didn’t bother being coy about it. She’d taken turns with them and, as it had turned out, they’d immensely enjoyed themselves. They were already joined at the hip and had been since birth, so what was one more thing to share together? It was fun and, as they’d soon learn, women  _ loved _ being their plaything for a night. Goten didn’t have a hard time understanding why - they were both excellent lovers and easy on the eyes, what with Goten being his father’s clone and Trunks essentially embodying what the ultimate Saiyan supermodel would look like, if that had been a thing. 

It was all fun and games, of course, and Goten wouldn’t have gone along with it had he not enjoyed it, but that didn’t change the fact that as the years passed and they continued their little tradition whenever they could, things began to shift for him. It had been a slow and subtle thing, taking root within him right under his nose without his knowledge and definitely without his consent, growing and taking up space until he could deny and ignore it no longer. 

Hence the dread that tempered his excitement as Trunks got to his feet and swaggered over to the girl, the picture of confidence and strength and everything Goten sometimes felt like the exact opposite of. His eyes drifted down to Trunks’ ass in his sinfully fitted black jeans and they lingered there, not bothering to flit to the girl until she was coming their way with Trunks and he had no choice but to shift his attention. 

He groaned inwardly and made a mental note to drink much,  _ much _ more before they left, for his own sanity. 

The woman’s name was Autumn, he found out moments later, and she was absolutely stunning and curvy and sweet as hell. She was mostly sober and entirely charming as she made small talk with them, flirting back with Trunks like a pro and eyeing the shyer Goten like she couldn’t wait to wreck him, and the rest of the night went exactly as expected from there. Trunks bought her a few drinks and then took her to the dance floor, dragging Goten with them, and this was when they’d give her a taste of what the rest of the night had to offer. 

Trunks held her hips and danced with her in that enticingly effortless way of his, seducing her even when they both knew it was hardly necessary and she was already hooked, but half-ass wasn’t his style. It never had been, Goten sighed silently as Trunks grabbed his arm and pulled him in against Autumn’s back, trapping her between them and briefly letting his hand linger on Goten’s side as he made sure that Goten was pressed fully against her. He fell into rhythm with them easily, smirking at Autumn when she glanced back at him and then looking at Trunks, who had that wild glint in his eyes that sparked both fear and passion in Goten’s very soul. 

He’d follow Trunks anywhere - into battle, into space, into hell itself if he ever asked, and as he’d proven time and time again… he’d follow him into bed, too, even when it threatened to tear him apart inside. 

It was a poison he couldn’t get enough of, and he knew he’d keep coming back for more every single time. 

—

Once they got back to Trunks’ penthouse apartment it didn’t take long for the clothes to come off and for Autumn’s moans to start filling the luxurious space. Goten kicked off the last of his clothes as Trunks pulled her into bed and kissed her deeply, sitting her on his lap and hungrily grabbing at her ass, and Goten didn’t have to wait long before Trunks moved them further up the bed to make room for him. Well accustomed to his usual role in these sorts of nights, Goten knelt down on the bed behind her and gently brushed her hair aside to start peppering kisses down her neck. She responded with a faint moan and broke away from Trunks, leaning back to kiss Goten instead, and Goten closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and did his best to taste any lingering bit of Trunks left over on her tongue. 

He was pathetic and he knew it, but Kami help him, he would take whatever he could get. 

Trunks played with her breasts as she and Goten kissed, Trunks’ head dipping down to capture a nipple between his lips and make her moan into Goten’s mouth. She reached a hand into each man’s hair, gripping Trunks’ silky lavender locks and Goten’s coarser, shaggier black ones, and she reveled in their attention as their hands and mouths took turns teasing her. 

They were well-practiced in this, as fluid and in tune in bed as they were in battle, and Goten wished that fact made him proud instead of hopelessly frustrated. 

He was nibbling where Autumn’s neck met her shoulder, distracting himself with her smooth skin and sweet taste when she giggled against Trunks’ mouth and broke their kiss. “Hey, can I ask you boys something?”

“Shoot,” Trunks replied, kissing down her neck. 

“You can say no if you want, of course - no pressure - but I was wondering if, ah… you could kiss… each other?”

Goten’s lips froze on her shoulder, and Trunks’ head popped up in surprise. 

“It’s just a fantasy of mine,” she explained with a shrug. “And you guys are really  _ really _ hot.”

Goten slowly lifted his head, afraid to look at Trunks for fear of the inevitable revulsion he’d find in his eyes. This wasn’t the first time they’d been asked by a woman to kiss, but every time in the past Trunks had simply chuckled and explained that they weren’t like that. Goten has no reason to expect anything different this time, so he kept his eyes cast downwards on Autumn’s body and waited for Trunks to decline, bracing his heart for the inevitable sting of rejection.

But when Trunks didn’t immediately say no or even say anything at all, Goten couldn’t help but look up. When he did he found Trunks eyeing him in what seemed like quiet curiosity, and Goten’s heart started racing when Trunks tilted his head slightly and said, “Hmm… what do you think, Ten?”

Goten nearly expired right there. He would later wonder how he even managed to keep breathing let alone stay upright, but then Autumn turned to smile at him and Trunks raised a brow suggestively and  _ holy fucking shit _ \- 

“Y-yeah,” he croaked, clearing his throat when his voice came out embarrassingly broken. “I don’t mind.”

Autumn bit her lip in anticipation and shifted to the side between them to make room, and Trunks chuckled as he leaned forward and gestured Goten closer with a jerk of his chin. “C’mere, Ten.”

On the verge of spontaneously combusting and possibly taking the entirety of West City with him, Goten followed Trunks’ lead like he always did and before he knew it they were close, so much closer, and he was looking at Trunks’ lips and Trunks was eyeing him in an almost cocky sort of way, and he just prayed that his face wasn’t giving away how utterly desperate he’d been for this moment for years. 

Trunks’ hand landed on the back of Goten’s head, and just as they leaned in he whispered for only Goten to hear,  _ let’s give her a good show _ . And then their lips pressed together and Goten felt like his entire soul split apart only to piece itself back together under his best friend’s touch. 

It was as excruciating as it was exquisite. Trunks was the aggressor, his initial gentle kiss quickly fading into a passionate one as he plundered Goten’s mouth like he owned it. He slid his tongue in as if he’d done it countless times before, gripping Goten’s hair and angling his head the way that he wanted it, teasing his tongue with his own and nipping at his bottom lip, giving him the sort of kiss that could bring anyone to their knees. And it fucking  _ hurt _ because it was the best thing that Goten had ever felt but it was only for show, only to amuse the woman sharing Trunks’ bed for the night. 

Goten moaned into Trunks’ mouth, his hands moving of their own accord and sliding up his chest to his neck, demanding to touch what they could while they were allowed to. After all, while some touching was unavoidable during their threesomes, they  _ never _ touched each other purposefully. It was an unspoken rule that Goten had never dared to question or defy, which made this unexpected moment all the more dizzying. 

And when they finally pulled away, Trunks was the first to go. Goten opened his eyes and met Trunks’ icy blue ones and for just a fraction of a second, he thought he might have seen something there that looked like… surprise, maybe, but then it was gone and he wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it in the first place. Trunks blinked and then looked at Autumn, and Goten watched as they kissed fiercely and tried not to feel so suddenly forlorn, but it was hard when his entire world had just been turned on its head. 

But then she was pulling him back in and kissing him too, and her next move was to draw Trunks back in and initiate a filthy kiss between all three of them. Goten had never experienced anything like it, his senses on overload and emotions running rampant, and somewhere deep down he knew that he should probably stop and walk away, but there was never a chance of that. 

From there things escalated much like they always did, and Goten’s lips didn’t touch Trunks’ again. But it didn’t mean things were easy for him - far from it, in fact. No, without that rush that kissing Trunks for the first time had provided, it was back to his usual torment. It felt good - great, even - but for him it was always like a starving man being invited to a buffet that he wasn’t allowed to partake of. 

He watched Autumn go down on Trunks and watched as Trunks groaned and relished in it, tugging her hair this way and that and rocking up into her eager mouth, and though Goten tried to keep himself busy with his fingers between her legs, he could hardly focus on anything but how beautiful Trunks was like that. He was so open and shameless, completely comfortable in his skin and a sight to behold in the throes of pleasure, and Goten would have done anything to take Autumn’s place and be the one sucking him off. 

But Trunks didn’t want him like that. 

He caught Goten staring and grinned when he did, reaching over to his nightstand and then tossing a condom at Goten’s chest. “You wanna go first, pal?”

Goten nodded, making quick work of getting the condom on and easing himself inside of her. She moaned around Trunks’ length and arched her back, happily accepting the delicious intrusion, and Goten closed his eyes and held on to her hips and tried to tune out her voice completely so that he could only hear Trunks’ moans and gasps. It made it so much easier to pretend that he was fucking someone he really cared about, not some one night stand neither of them would ever see again. 

Some moments later Trunks’ voice broke Goten out of his revelry, telling him he was ready to switch. Goten did so without a word, sitting back where Trunks had been and getting comfortable while Autumn giggled and readjusted her position. Trunks’ eyes raked over her as he took his place behind her, his hands greedily roaming her body before giving her ass a rough little slap, and Goten wished that he could look away but he couldn’t. Trunks was  _ so _ into this, into her, and she was eating up his every touch. 

But Goten’s lips burned with the too-short kiss that he and Trunks had shared, and now that he’d had a taste all he could think was  _ it should be me, it should be me, it should be me _ . But it wasn’t, and he had to be content with the perfectly skilled and sweet mouth engulfing him and the sight of Trunks fucking their shared lover from behind. 

It would take nothing to get off, he knew, if he just focused on Trunks’ face and the gruff moans escaping his lips, the sweat trickling down his chest and the way his muscles tensed with each new thrust of his hips. All he had to do was imagine himself on his hands and knees instead of Autumn, taking Trunks’ every thrust and letting him fuck him as hard and deep as he wanted, their bodies made for each other and able to handle anything either one of them could dish out, unlike the fragile human woman between them. Goten could take it all and he’d do it happily, he’d beg for more and let Trunks bruise him, bite him, mark him and wring him out until he was spent, and then he’d let him do it again and again until they were both sated. 

It was a foolish fantasy, but it was one that he needed if he was gonna stay hard - which hadn’t ever been a problem for him before. The kiss might just have ruined him, a small voice in the back of his mind worried. 

Then Trunks’ voice cut through the haze of his thoughts and Goten opened his eyes to watch as he leaned over Autumn and grabbed her by her hair, gently but firmly lifting her head up and down and fucking her mouth on Goten’s cock. 

“Good girl, suck his cock nice and deep,” Trunks groaned, and the words sent electric shockwaves through Goten’s entire body. Sometimes Trunks did things like this and said things like this, and Goten would use the memories for  _ months _ after to satisfy himself in private. “I bet he tastes good, huh? Keep going, beautiful, don’t stop til he comes down your throat.”

Goten moaned and clutched at the sheets, feeling his orgasm coming on hard and fast, and he looked up just in time to catch Trunks’ eyes. Trunks was fucking her hard now, pushing her head up and down in a matching rhythm, and there was such ferocity and lust in his eyes that for one beautifully cruel moment, Goten could believe that it was all for him. He didn’t look away, and neither did Trunks. 

And then Trunks did something he’d never done before during any of their many threesomes. 

“Come for her, Ten,” Trunks demanded, and Goten’s blood turned to fire. “Give her everything you’ve got.”

And with a broken roar, he did. Trunks followed soon after, Autumn’s own orgasm happening somewhere in between, and while the night wasn’t quite over yet… Goten knew that everything had changed. 

But only for him, it soon became clear. Trunks acted no differently than he ever had following any of their nights together, and he never even so much as mentioned their kiss. He acted so normal and so casual, in fact, that for one irrational moment Goten wondered if he’d drunkenly hallucinated the whole thing and that they’d never actually kissed, and Trunks hadn’t controlled his orgasm. 

But he knew better. It had been real, and he would never escape it now. He’d finally gotten a little taste of what he’d been starving for and now there was no going back. How could he ever settle for merely adequate or pleasant when he’d sampled perfection? 

He fell asleep in Trunks’ bed, body sated but mind and heart in turmoil, Autumn lying between the two men and providing a physical metaphor of the chasm separating them. Goten wished that he could go back in time and stop this night from ever happening, but in reality he knew that even if he’d had the chance to, he still wouldn’t have changed a thing. Trunks made him weak like that and he didn’t even know it. 

Goten doubted he ever would. 

—

On some level, Goten had always known that his and Trunks’ little threesome tradition was a bit unorthodox, but it never bothered him much. They weren’t normal men, of course, and they didn’t harbor much desire to be normal. They were hybrids born of love and of war, and if their habits were a bit unique then  _ well _ , so were they. 

Having lived in each other’s pockets since they could walk, Goten couldn’t remember any kind of life without Trunks. He was like the sun in the sky - always there, always burning bright, always warm and familiar. They’d played and fought together like brothers for years before they’d shared a body, and once that had happened, it was like every boundary that had existed between them simply vanished. And how could they not? They spent so much time fused together that they knew each other inside and out, had shared memories and emotions and things they’d never tell anyone else in the universe, and it had bonded them in ways nothing else could ever hope to. 

Goten was grateful, then, that Gotenks hadn’t been needed for the last decade. Were they to fuse now, Trunks would surely know everything that Goten had gone to such great lengths to hide and everything would be ruined. He’d surely lose Trunks, and that simply wasn’t an option. He couldn’t lose him. Losing him would be worse than losing a limb, maybe even worse than losing his life. Trunks was his other half in every way that mattered to him, and being without him would destroy Goten from the inside out. 

But then again, being with him was doing the very same thing. It seemed Goten was destined to lose no matter what he did, but that wasn’t a completely foreign feeling. He’d felt it every time someone compared him to his father or brother, expecting him to match one of them in strength and intellect and then judging him when he didn’t. He’d felt it when he was young and fighting monsters he couldn’t defeat, giving it his all and still coming up short. It was easy for him to feel like the spare sometimes, the backup son that was always around but never really mattered and always paled in comparison to everyone else, but there had always been one place he could go to feel better and feel like he belonged, and to feel like he had something -  _ someone _ \- all to himself. 

When he was with Trunks, those insecurities didn’t matter. Trunks didn’t see him as a less intelligent Gohan or a weaker Goku - he simply saw him as Goten, his best friend and partner in crime, and Goten couldn’t have possibly loved him more for it. It was why he allowed Trunks to drag him into sometimes absurdly stupid situations, rarely ever telling him no to  _ anything _ and always willing to be there at the drop of a hat whenever he needed him. Sometimes Trunks took him for granted but he didn’t care - it was  _ Trunks _ , and he’d do anything for him. 

And that was why, even as he became aware of just how hopelessly and eternally in love he was with Trunks, he smashed his feelings down as far as he could and worked hard to keep it a deep dark secret. He let Trunks keep dragging him out to clubs, he let Trunks keep pulling him into bed with the beautiful women that caught his eye, and even after they’d kissed that first time and Goten knew he shouldn’t… he still showed up at their favorite club when Trunks called him up next. 

He was wrapped around Trunks’ finger, and he had been his entire life. He didn’t see anything but death changing that, and being two half-Saiyans with long lifespans ahead of them… Goten knew he was in for a life of complete and utter hell. 

But he would burn, because he would always burn for Trunks. Even when Trunks was the one dousing him in gasoline and tossing a match at his feet. 

—

The next time it happened, it was with a girl whose name that Goten couldn’t remember. She was blonde and pretty and perfectly pleasant, if not a little pushy for Goten’s tastes, but he really didn’t care - even if he’d never say it out loud, inside he accepted that he wasn’t here for the girls anymore. They were simply a necessary stepping stone to getting his latest hit of poison. 

Significantly more intoxicated than they had been the previous time, Goten was on his knees in front of both Trunks and the girl, the two of them naked on the couch and the girl spread wide open in Trunks’ lap with her back to his chest, and Goten’s head was buried between her legs. The hand on the back of his head holding him close didn’t belong to the girl, and it was the reason why Goten’s heart was pounding so hard he feared it might explode. Just the feeling of Trunks’ fingers in his hair, pushing and pulling and guiding him, controlling him, was enough to send him flying higher than any power boost ever had. He devoured the girl with a deceptive passion, neither her nor Trunks knowing the true reason behind his zeal. 

Trunks let go after she came, and Goten was dizzy as he pulled back and wiped his face. He watched as Trunks simply picked her up and slammed her down on his cock, not bothering to change positions first, and Goten wasn’t sure what to do besides watch, so that was what he did. He stayed knelt on the floor, touching himself as he watched Trunks pound up into the girl, his head swimming and heart aching. 

It didn’t take long for Trunks to come like that, and the girl enjoyed her third orgasm of the night just before he finished. That left Goten as the only one yet to be sated, and when Trunks opened his eyes and took note of his best friend still kneeling on the floor, cock in his own hand, he gestured with a flick of his chin for him to stand up. 

“Come on her,” Trunks demanded softly, his hands roaming lazily up and down her body as she laid contentedly against him. “Her face or her tits - your choice.”

Goten’s hand started moving like it had a mind of its own, and maybe it did. He didn’t look away from Trunks until his sluggish brain began to scream at him for it, telling him to hurry up and look at the girl instead before he blew his cover, and it was hard but he did it. He stared at her body, at the breasts that Trunks’ hands were playing idly with, and that was when he made his decision. Seconds later he was coming on her chest and, by extension, Trunks’ fingers. 

He opened his eyes after, slumped over slightly and holding on to the back of the couch for stability, and he stared at Trunks’ now-messy fingers in slight panic until Trunks started chuckling. To Goten’s surprise, he started swirling it and massaging it into the girl’s skin, and then he lifted up his fingers to her mouth to clean them off. She happily acquiesced, and Goten was struck with a sudden pang of jealousy. What he’d give to be the one on Trunks’ lap, sitting on his cock, licking off his own come from his fingers and being the one that Trunks really wanted. 

Afterwards Trunks glanced up at Goten and sent him a filthy little smirk. Goten forced a grin back. 

—

When he wasn’t utterly torturing himself at Trunks’ apartment, Goten spent his days either working on the family farm or teaching part time at a dojo recently opened by Yamcha and Krillin. With Gohan’s hands full with his own family and Goku constantly off doing Kami knew what Kami knew where, it fell to Goten to help look after his mother and make sure that she was well-supported and not lonely, and he didn’t mind it. He enjoyed living a simple life and always had, and when farming got boring his part time job helped break up the monotony. Among his family he might not have been a star, but among human martial arts students he was basically a god. 

Life was pretty good, all things considered, minus his Trunks-induced inner turmoil and Chi-Chi’s incessant nagging as to when he was finally gonna settle down and start a family. He understood, of course, and her intentions were always good but ultimately it served to only make him feel once again like his brother’s lesser. Not only was he not as smart as Gohan or as strong as he’d been at his peak, but he also hadn’t settled down early with a perfect wife and child as he had. In fact, he’d be pushing 30 soon and he didn’t even have a steady girlfriend, or a non-steady one for that matter. 

He had his mom and his work and his Trunks, and that was it. And that would have been enough for him, he was sure, if his mother would just  _ let _ it be enough. 

Sure, once upon a simpler time, he and Trunks had dreamed of a day when they’d each get married to pretty girls and have a few kids each. They’d get houses next door to each other, they’d said, and hang out every day and help train each other’s kids, and it would be awesome. It was such a no brainer, and they’d assumed as children often would that everything would just fall into place on its own. It didn’t, of course. 

Once Trunks reached adulthood, he became something of a player and never once managed to find a girl who could hold his attention longer than a few weeks. Goten, not really into that sort of thing, instead went through a string of doomed long term relationships that always ended up feeling more like an obligation than anything he really wanted. He’d always rather be training or hanging out with Trunks than spending time with his girlfriend, and that of course always proved to be his fatal flaw. Women generally found him adorable and sweet and incredibly sexy, but they wanted a man who was actually present and not constantly fucking off to go hang with his buddy or punch someone in the face. 

Maybe he  _ was _ his father’s son after all. 

And through it all, even when he began to become aware of his long-buried feelings for his best friend, he told nobody anything. He didn’t confide in Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan,  _ nobody _ , and he was fairly certain nobody had figured it out yet either. (Though, sometimes at family functions and events where Vegeta was present, Goten got the uncomfortable feeling that the older Saiyan could see right through him and somehow knew everything, but he hoped that he was only projecting and that Vegeta would glare at him like he did because he was simply  _ Vegeta _ .)

Goten simply went through the motions of each day, trying to keep his mom off his back and his best friend from finding out the truth, and between it all trying to carve out his own place in his family and in the world. Deep down he knew that one day he’d snap and it would all fall apart, but until then he’d keep a smile plastered to his face and keep playing the role he’d written for himself years ago. 

And someday, when it all slipped through his fingers, he knew he’d look back and wish he’d been brave and handled it all completely differently. Still, he pushed on and kept digging his grave deeper, because he just didn’t know what else to do. 

—

Tonight it was a hotel room and a redhead. 

Trunks had her naked in bed, wrists bound above her head and his fingers working deep inside her as she mewled and writhed in pleasure. Goten was on her other side, his mouth and hands busy with her breasts and his eyes on Trunks, and unfortunately tonight he was stone cold sober. They all were, and it made everything so much harder but Goten was determined to keep up appearances and not let a shred of weakness show. 

But fate, as usual, had other plans. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so wet,” Trunks marveled lowly, pulling his fingers free and eyeing the arousal on them hungrily. Then his eyes flashed to Goten unexpectedly, and he grinned as he leaned forward and offered his fingers up to him. “Want the first taste, Ten?”

Goten was sure that Trunks couldn’t possibly have tormented him more had he tried. He lifted his head and didn’t even bother trying to obey the voice in his head telling him to say no, instead licking his lips and obediently shifting closer to take what had been offered. He briefly met Trunks’ gaze before deciding it was just too much, closing his eyes and opening his mouth and letting Trunks slide his fingers inside. He ran his tongue up and down each one and sucked them both, vastly preferring the taste of the other man’s flesh to the wetness he’d been given. He heard Trunks curse and say his name lowly but he didn’t dare open his eyes, at least not until Trunks pulled his hand away and gripped the back of his head instead. What happened next could hardly be described as a kiss, more of a filthy invasion of Goten’s mouth by Trunks’ hungry tongue, and it rocked Goten to his core. 

He knew what it was, knew that it was all happening under the pretense of Trunks tasting what he’d given Goten, but for a few blissful moments he didn’t care. He gave as good as he got, his tongue twisting and sliding against his best friend’s, and by the time they broke apart he was so painfully hard he almost whimpered. 

But then Trunks was gone, diving between the redhead’s legs to drink from the source, and Goten was left adrift once more. He watched and tried to calm down, tried to return his attention back to the beautiful woman reaching for him and wanting more of him, and it took everything he had to give in and touch her again. He didn’t want her or any woman for that matter - he wanted what he couldn’t have, what was so close and yet so far that every teasing taste he got of it only left him more broken. 

And that wasn’t even all the night had in store for him, either - far from it. 

A few orgasms later, the redhead was giving Trunks a visibly clumsy blowjob. He wasn’t small and it wasn’t the first time Goten had watched a woman struggle to take in as much as she wanted to, but this was the first time a woman had ever giggled and looked up at him to ask sweetly, “Wanna help?”

He stared at her in slight shock, mouth going dry as his eyes shifted to Trunks to gauge his reaction. Trunks looked surprisingly neutral, the look he gave Goten more curious than anything, and Goten knew him well enough to know that was as much a signal of consent as the word  _ yes _ was. He then licked his lips and let his gaze drift down to the hard cock grasped in the redhead’s dainty little hand, and his body acted before his brain could, drawing him there like a magnet. 

He settled down next to the girl, cheeks flushed and heart hammering in his chest as he watched her grin and then slide her tongue up one side of Trunks’ cock, from the base to the very top. Getting an idea of how this was supposed to work, Goten leaned in closer and, feeling Trunks’ eyes on him but refusing to meet them out of fear, he let out a trembling breath and copied the redhead’s actions. Together they licked teasing lines up and down the hard length, and the first time their tongues met at the tip, she kissed him and Trunks groaned beneath them. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Trunks murmured roughly, and that was all Goten needed to hear. Suddenly he was on a mission and  _ nothing _ was going to stop him. 

It was easy to pretend that the woman wasn’t even there when Goten was so thoroughly drunk on his friend, touching him and tasting him and getting to have far more of him than he’d ever thought he’d get. Eventually his hand replaced the redhead’s and he held Trunks’ cock still as she sucked it down as far as she could, his hand stroking what she couldn’t take, and when she pulled off to take a breath he dove in next without a second thought. Not having much of a gag reflex, he was able to take Trunks down until he bumped the back of his throat, and the resulting moan from Trunks’ lips made Goten almost lose it. 

“Ten, fuck,” Trunks gasped, and Goten moaned around him and doubled his efforts. The redhead disappeared at some point and moved to Trunks’ side, apparently more than happy to leave the blowjob to someone else, and Goten damn near loved her for it. He licked and sucked and gave it all he had, and when Trunks started tensing and gasping beneath him, Goten looked up just in time to watch Trunks’ eyes close in ecstasy as his release washed over him. 

Swallowing every drop like it was a gift from the heavens above, Goten pulled away once the last aftershock had subsided and looked up shyly, licking his lips and hoping Trunks wouldn’t open his eyes and realize he’d actually hated what had just happened and punch Goten right in the face. 

He didn’t, of course. Trunks met Goten’s unsure gaze and stared back at him, expression entirely unreadable, and then the redhead pushed him down on his back and climbed on his face, and the moment was over. Goten worked his slightly sore jaw and tried to ignore the nervous pit forming in his gut and instead focus on the amazing thing that had just happened between him and his best friend. 

He’d finally gotten to taste him, finally gotten to make him come like he’d always dreamed of, and yet instead of feeling like he was floating on air he felt like he’d been dragged down even deeper into a hell he’d never be able to claw his way out of. 

Still, he stayed and continued playing his part. It was all he knew how to do anymore. 

—

The worst part of it all, Goten soon realized, was how absolutely perfectly  _ normal _ Trunks acted through it all. He was completely unfazed in bed and out of it, it seemed, and when they hung out for non-sexual purposes it was like nothing had ever happened. Trunks would sling his arm around Goten’s shoulders and tease him and act exactly the way that he always had their whole lives, and meanwhile Goten was dying inside a little more every day. 

It only served as proof that whatever he was going through was entirely one-sided. Trunks just liked having fun with him and sharing pretty girls, and there was nothing more to it. One day he’d find the right girl and settle down with her, and Goten would never get to taste or touch him again. He’d have to go on with life knowing how Trunks looked and sounded as he came, how velvety soft his cock was, what he tasted like, and how the hair on the rest of his body was just a slight bit darker purple than the hair on his head. He’d know what his kiss felt like and what his own name sounded like being moaned from those lips, and he’d just - he’d just have to move on and pretend like everything was okay. 

Whenever he imagined who Trunks would eventually marry one day, he imagined some rich intellectual woman with curves for days and a tongue that was as talented as it was deadly - essentially a woman just like Trunks’ mother, since he was spoiled and would likely never settle for anything less. But Trunks was notoriously picky and fickle as hell, something the tabloids loved about him, and even though he was barely 29 the media was already proclaiming him an eternal playboy. But Goten knew better - he’d settle down once he found that perfect woman, one who could turn him on as well as she could challenge him. 

Even if Goten had ever stood a chance with Trunks, he knew that he’d have been doomed anyway from the get go because, after all, he wasn’t an intellectual challenge for him and Trunks had always had the edge on physical strength no matter how hard Goten had trained. Really, what could he have ever offered Trunks anyway? Trunks was rich and beautiful with a genius-level IQ, and Goten was… well, he was just  _ Goten _ . Would they have ever even been friends were it not for their shared Saiyan blood and their families’ proximity to one another? 

He really didn’t know, and it  _ killed _ him. 

—

The night that Goten finally reached his breaking point, it happened at Trunks’ place and in the company of a raven-haired model. 

It all began unremarkably, with Goten drinking himself into a semi-aroused state while Trunks entertained the girl on his lap. They were sitting next to each other on Trunks’ leather couch, Goten occasionally touching or kissing the girl to maintain appearances, the three of them in various states of undress. The girl was mostly naked, Trunks was shirtless with his pants undone, and Goten only had his shirt open. He didn’t mind taking a backseat for a bit - in fact, he hoped that fate would have mercy on him and let him blend into the background for once. 

Trunks was enjoying the girl enough for them both, chuckling and whispering dirty words into her ear and encouraging her to ride his hand, and Goten watched it all from his front row seat, feeling slightly sick. He told himself it was the alcohol and didn’t let his mask slip, at least not until the girl broke away from Trunks to slip away into the bathroom for a few minutes. 

Then it was just the two of them, Trunks flushed all over and horny as hell, not happy with the interruption, and Goten staring down at the drink in his hand and wondering vaguely why the room was spinning when he wasn’t  _ that _ drunk. But then there was a warm hand on his thigh, and he looked over to find Trunks’ head laying back against the couch and his blue eyes focused on Goten with a smirk on his lips. 

“Hi.”

Goten smiled. “Hi, weirdo.”

Trunks chuckled and squeezed his thigh. “She’s taking too long.”

Goten’s mouth suddenly felt dry, averting his eyes and hoping his face didn’t look as dopey as it felt. “Yeah…”

“Hey, Ten.”

Goten’s eyes flew back to Trunks against his will, and the hungry expression on his face was  _ not _ something he was prepared to handle. 

“C’mere,” he murmured, hand leaving Goten’s thigh to grasp his open collar and tug him closer. “Keep me hard.”

Goten couldn’t help it - he whimpered as their lips met in a kiss so open-mouthed and deep from the very start it made his toes curl. It was too much,  _ too much _ , but he couldn’t pull himself away and Trunks wouldn’t have let him anyway. His hand was in Goten’s hair, holding him as they kissed like real lovers, and it wasn’t long before Trunks murmured a  _ please,Ten _ against his lips. Goten knew what he was asking for, and he could do nothing but give it to him. 

His shaky hand reaching down and wrapping around his best friend’s cock, Goten started stroking him and could have cried when Trunks moaned into his mouth. He’d thought about this so many times, imagined doing this to Trunks in too many scenarios to ever keep count of them all, and yet the real thing was a far more bitter pill to swallow than he ever could have imagined - he was simply filling in for the beautiful stranger Trunks really wanted for the night, keeping his engine revved so that it would be ready when she returned. 

He hated it but he loved it too much to stop. Every touch, every groan, every rock of Trunks’ hips up into his fist, it all served to slowly chip away at Goten’s sanity in the most delicious way possible. He wondered if this was what death felt like, if anything else in existence could possibly be so consuming and so painful. He thought of supernovas and dying stars, burning brightest just before they flickered out of existence forever, and if this proved to be his last minutes on earth then so be it - he’d die as he lived, being anything Trunks needed him to be regardless of the price he paid for it. 

But death didn’t come for him. Instead, the little raven haired woman came bouncing back into the room cheerfully and giggled at the scene that she found. Goten froze and pulled away from Trunks’ mouth, and a second later he removed his hand to make room for her as she climbed back on to Trunks’ lap and kissed him with a wild abandon. Trunks laughed into the kiss and grasped her hips, his attention now back on her and her alone as Goten was left to watch. 

And that was when Goten finally decided that he’d had enough. 

His ears suddenly buzzing strangely and head pounding, heart throbbing and stomach turning violently, Goten threw himself off of the couch and began shakily buttoning up his shirt. He staggered away, ignoring Trunks’ far-away sounding voice asking him what was wrong and where he was going, the urge to flee overwhelming and guiding his every movement. He quickly located his phone, wallet and keys and then burst out of the apartment at breakneck speed, his face wet with tears he couldn’t hold back. 

He didn’t know if Trunks went after him or not and he didn’t care. He all but ran until he was outside of the swanky high rise and then he took off into the sky, flying at a speed that pushed his limits as he broke from the inside out. More tears came and along with them, a wave of nausea that sent him hurriedly landing in a patch of forest to throw up behind a tree. Once he was done he fell back to a sitting position, a rough sob tearing out of his throat as everything he’d been trying so hard to control and keep pushed away came crashing down magnificently all around him. He brought up his knees and hugged his arms around them, dropping his head and crying as he let it all go at last. 

But not even a full minute passed before the sound of leaves crunching under boots caught his attention, and he looked up only to squint at the familiar moonlit figure standing above him. 

“.... Dad?”

“Hey, son,” Goku said, kneeling down and looking at him with great concern, silently checking for any visible injuries. “You okay?”

Goten blinked. “What are you doing here?” He hadn’t even seen his father in several months and wasn’t sure where he’d been, either, though that was sadly normal for Goku. 

“I felt your ki go crazy a few minutes ago,” Goku explained softly. “Thought you might have been in trouble.”

“But… I thought you were off training or something.”

“I was,” Goku nodded. “But I came home earlier today. I was actually at Gohan’s house just now - he felt it too.”

His shattered heart warming a little at the concern shown by his brother and father, Goten reached up to wipe at his face and muttered, “I’m fine.”

Goku smiled sadly. “You don’t look fine, Goten.” Then he surprised his son by moving to sit next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and adding, “You can talk to me if you want.”

And that made another fresh wave of tears start flowing. There had been so many damn times in his life that Goten had needed this, needed his father there to talk to and confide in, and Goku had never been there when he needed it most. Whether he was dead or training or off battling some monster, it didn’t matter - he was absent more than he wasn’t, and Goten had always envied Trunks and Bulla so  _ fucking _ much for having a father that was actually around. 

“I’m not as good at this kind of thing as your mom is,” Goku added slightly nervously, “and I know I haven’t been there for you as much as I should have been over the years. But I’m here now, if you wanna talk.”

And Goten, much like his father, was too forgiving and kind to hold a grudge over the past. So he nodded and began talking, confessing a censored PG-13 version of the whole terrible debacle to Goku and crying like a baby through the whole thing, too heartbroken to feel an ounce of shame about it. And Goku listened. 

To Goten’s surprise, saying it all out loud felt strangely good, like the burn of cleaning a wound rather than letting it fester. By the time he was done and his tears had finally ceased flowing, Goten felt more drained and exhausted than he’d been in years. He leaned back against the tree that he and his father were sitting in front of and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he muttered, “This probably all sounds pathetic to you.”

“What? No way,” Goku replied sincerely. “You’re hurting, Goten, and there’s no shame in that.”

Goten scoffed quietly. “I know you’re just being nice. And I appreciate it, Dad, but -“

“Son,” Goku interrupted gently, “just because I haven’t gone through what you have doesn’t mean I think it’s silly or no big deal. You’re my son and I love you, I want you to be happy - I hate seeing you like this.”

“I hate being a fuck-up,” Goten muttered miserably, staring out into the darkness aimlessly. “And I know I am, so you don’t have to try to say I’m not.”

“A -  _ what _ ? Goten, you’re not -“

“Dad, just stop,” Goten winced, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m not - I’m not like you, or Gohan. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing and the only thing I had that meant something to me is Trunks, and once he figures out why I freaked out tonight he’s never gonna wanna see me again. And you,” a surge of unexpected anger fueled Goten’s words and forced them out of his mouth before he could stop them, “don’t know shit about any of this because punches won’t fix it and that’s all you’ve ever been good for.”

Goku said nothing, and Goten immediately regretted his words. He was about to apologize profusely, even though a darker part of him felt like he had every right to say it, when Goku cut him off with, surprisingly, a gentle laugh. 

“Yeah, guess I deserve that one,” Goku shrugged. “And you’re not wrong. I’ve always had your mom and I’ve never had to experience anything like this. I’ve been lucky. So I won’t pretend that I’ll know what you’re feeling, but I  _ can _ tell you what I  _ do _ know.”

Goten reluctantly looked up at his father, a long-buried childish part of him hoping that maybe now, in this moment, Goku could finally be what Goten had always needed him to be.

Goku’s smile was kind and his eyes earnest as he told his son, “What I know beyond  _ any _ doubt is that you’re an  _ amazing _ kid. You gave your mom something to live for when I wasn’t there for her, and you’re as special to Gohan as you are to her. They love you more than anything in the world - more than they love me,” Goku shrugged with a chuckle. “And you’re right about one thing - you’re not just like me or Gohan. You’re  _ you _ . And our family wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Listen… I know you mean well, Dad, but -“

“No, let me finish,” Goku said firmly. “The best of me and your mom is in you. My strength and natural talent, and Chi-Chi’s warmth and compassion - you’re better than me, Goten, don’t you see that? You’re everything I know your mom wishes I was. And I’m happy about that, because I know how happy you make her and how happy you’ll make your own wife someday.” Goku paused and then quickly added with a giggle, “or husband!”

Goten flushed and looked away, muttering, “I wouldn’t hold my breath if I was you.”

“Well, I can’t say whether Trunks will feel the same as you do, but I hope he comes around. You deserve to be happy, son - you deserve the world.”

Goten let out a deep, tired breath and let Goku pull him into a side hug, his head landing on Goku’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and tried to believe what Goku was so intent on convincing him of. 

“And for the record,” Goku added softly, “I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I wouldn’t make you stronger or smarter or tougher - nothing. Because I love you exactly the way you are, and we all do. From the first day I saw you, Goten, I loved you so much and couldn’t wait to see you grow up and see what you’d become. And you’ve never once disappointed me or your mom, I promise. I can’t imagine our family without you.”

Goten’s puffy eyes stinging with a new kind of tears, a part of him wanted to push Goku away and ask why the hell he hadn’t said any of these things years ago or been there for him during the many times he’d needed him, but in his heart he knew that it didn’t matter anymore. Love wasn’t about being perfect or never screwing up, after all - it was about loving someone despite their flaws and accepting them as they are, and Goku was what he was. And despite it all, Goten loved him fiercely and always would. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he finally managed to reply, voice shaky and exhausted. “I love you, too.”

Goku gave him a light squeeze around his shoulders and, after a moment or two passed, asked, “Ready to go home?”

Goten took a deep breath and let it go, nodding lightly. “Yeah.”

—

After that night, Goten perfected the art of avoiding Trunks at all costs. 

Trunks called and texted him nonstop for days, and when that didn’t work he showed up at the Son home asking for Goten and got an angry Chi-Chi (whom Goten had given a similarly censored version of events) telling him to get off her property before she got her broom and  _ made _ him leave. After that, Trunks tried to ambush Goten at the dojo following one of his shifts there, but Goten managed to get Yamcha to cover for him while he escaped out a window. 

It might have been cowardly on some level but Goten couldn’t be bothered to care. He kept his ki signature hidden so that Trunks couldn’t find him that way and spent the time away from him to try to process everything that had happened and confront his own emotions for once, knowing that he couldn’t outrun Trunks forever and wanting to be ready for it when they eventually did see each other again. 

Not that he’d  _ ever _ be ready, really, but he was sure as hell gonna try. He had no idea what to expect when they did finally talk again, and he didn’t even know what he was gonna say and if he was gonna keep lying or come clean at last, but whatever it was he was gonna face it like a man. 

Eventually. 

And  _ eventually _ came two weeks after that awful night. Goku and Chi-Chi were out with Gohan and his family for the night, and Goten had just come home to Mt Paozu from work. The place would be deserted all night, and when he stepped into the empty home he simply lost the will to keep hiding. 

He closed his eyes and stopped masking his ki, hoping that he wasn’t being naive to think that it would serve as the signal to Trunks that he hoped it would. After all, maybe by now he was the last thing on Trunks’ mind and he was busy living his life free of the mental torment that Goten struggled under every damn day. 

There was only one way to find out. Goten grabbed the dinner leftovers that Chi-Chi had saved for him and nervously wolfed them down as he waited. He kept his eye on the time, pretending that he wasn’t checking it every single minute and that the incessant tapping of his foot against the floor was something he did all the time and not just when he was going out of his mind with anxiety. 

Then, exactly 30 minutes after he stopped hiding his ki, there was a knock at the door. Goten fell out of the chair he was perched on before scrambling back up and rushing to the door, smoothing down the gi he hadn’t bothered changing out of and pushing wayward bangs out of his eyes, knowing damn well who was on the other side of that door without peeking or checking their energy. 

He opened the door to find Trunks standing there on the other side, looking like hell. Goten blinked in surprise, thoroughly unprepared for his always-polished best friend looking like a damn mess on his doorstep. 

“Hi,” Trunks said quietly, dressed in loose gray sweatpants and a blank tank top, dark circles under his eyes and his usually immaculate hair messy and unstyled. He looked like he’d barely been sleeping, and Goten felt a shameful twinge of satisfaction at the thought. 

“Hey,” Goten murmured back. Then he stepped aside and Trunks walked into the house silently, and Goten swallowed hard as he shut the door. 

Whatever was gonna happen, it was happening now. 

Turning around and clearing his throat softly, Goten asked, “Do you want a drink, or -“

Trunks shook his head, staring down at the floor. “No.”

Goten glanced at the couch. “Do you wanna sit -“

“No.”

_ Okay fine _ , Goten thought, crossing his arms and watching nervously as Trunks stood there looking so tense even Vegeta would have looked relaxed in comparison. Goten tried to remember the last time Trunks had looked that nervous, and he came up with nothing. 

Goten tried to find something, anything, to say but he just didn’t know where to start. There was a lot that he  _ wanted _ to say but actually doing it was a whole other matter. 

“Listen,” Trunks said at last, breaking the silence as he raised his eyes to Goten’s. “I’m sorry.”

Goten furrowed his brows. 

“I shouldn’t have…” he cleared his throat and glanced away. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or pressure you into anything. I know you’re not… like that. I know you don’t…” He faltered and sighed in frustration at himself. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Ten. I made things weird between us and I didn’t mean to, I was just fucking around and being stupid. But I should have known better. I shouldn’t have pressured you to - you know,” his cheeks flushed. “It was just… I don’t know, I got carried away and I - fucking hell, why can’t I fucking  _ speak _ .”

Goten then watched, holding his breath as Trunks raked his fingers through his hair and forced a deep breath. He’d never seen Trunks so rattled, not even when certain death was seemingly imminent. 

Finally, Trunks looked at Goten once more and found his voice again. “I know you’re straight. I’m sorry for pressuring you into shit that you probably hated. I really fucked up and I don’t blame you if you hate me, but I hope you can forgive me anyway. Because I need you, Ten.”

Time stood still for a moment, and Goten realized that in all of his overthinking for the last two weeks, he’d never once imagined that  _ this _ would have been the conclusion Trunks would come to. 

Suddenly laid before him were two paths - one where he could simply agree with Trunks’ faulty assumption and they would call it even and likely agree to act like nothing had ever happened, and all would return to normal. Or, alternatively, Goten could set the record straight once and for all and finally come clean. 

As it turned out, the small, bitter laugh that bubbled out of his throat without his permission made the choice for him. Trunks stared at him like he was nuts, and Goten kept snickering stupidly as he walked over to the couch and plopped down in the middle of it. 

“Uh… Goten?”

“You know,” Goten said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chancing a glance upwards, “for someone with a genius IQ you sure are a fucking dumbass.”

Trunks’ already bewildered face grew even more confused. “... I think I’m lost.”

“You sure are,” Goten smiled mirthlessly. 

“Okay,” Trunks shrugged, visibly uncomfortable as he crossed his arms. “So talk to me. Tell me what the hell’s going on because I obviously don’t know.”

Goten took a breath, knowing it was now or never. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to run away again, maybe out the window like when Trunks had ambushed him at work, but he knew he’d just end up back here again. All roads led back to Trunks in the end, after all, and if this was the dead end he’d been racing towards all his life, then, well… best to get it over with, he supposed. 

“Trunks,” he began shakily, fingers fidgeting as he stared down at them, his heartbeat falling into a startlingly irregular rhythm, “I’ve…” He swallowed and closed his eyes. “I’ve loved you my whole life. Before I knew what it even meant. Nobody else ever had a chance,” he shrugged one shoulder. “I’m always gonna love you. I don’t know how  _ not _ to.”

Silence followed his confession, and he kept his eyes down as he braced for the end of his irreplaceable lifelong friendship. He didn’t dare lift his gaze, staring down at the floor until a pair of blue sneakers entered his line of sight. He blinked as Trunks then knelt down in front of him, the two men eye level as Trunks reached out to tug Goten’s chin up. 

Goten wasn’t sure what he saw in those icy blue eyes, but whatever it was it was potent. “You mean that?” Trunks asked lowly, as if afraid of the answer. 

Goten nodded. “I’m sorry. I tried to stop - so many times - but I can’t.” A lone tear escaped the corner of his eye, and he blinked it away shamefully before stubbornly looking back down at his hands. 

Trunks wiped the tear away with his thumb, a small smile tugging at his lips as he chuckled softly. Goten looked up just as Trunks sighed, “Oh, Ten. I  _ am _ a dumbass, you’re right, but so are you.”

Goten blinked. “Huh?”

Trunks’ smile grew. “I love you so  _ fucking _ much.” Then he kissed him, and Goten’s eyes went wide with shock. 

Unlike the handful of kisses they’d shared before, this one was innocent and sweet without the sexual energy that had driven the others. This was all feeling, all emotion, all softness, and Goten felt a spark of hope take hold in his battered heart as he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the unexpected moment. 

When Trunks broke away he didn’t go far, framing Goten’s face with his hands and looking into his big dark eyes with enough affection to make that spark of hope quadruple in size. “Goten,” Trunks said softly, “every single threesome we ever had was so I could get closer to you because I thought it was the only way I could.”

Goten’s mouth fell open. “ _ What?” _

“I’m so sorry,” Trunks sighed, leaning their foreheads together and shutting his eyes. “God, I really fucked up, didn’t I? I didn’t think you felt the same, so I just… oh, man.”

Goten stared up at Trunks in wonder. “Am I dreaming?”

Trunks opened his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. “Come here, Ten.” He then pulled Goten into the biggest and most bone-crushing hug he’d ever experienced, and it felt like new life was breathed into his lungs. He clutched Trunks back with everything he had and somehow ended up sliding off the couch entirely and into Trunks’ lap, and they clung to each other like they’d drown if they ever dared let go. 

“I really think I’m dreaming,” Goten eventually murmured into Trunks’ shoulder, and Trunks laughed. “This can’t be real.”

“It’s real,” Trunks replied gently, pulling away to look at the younger man. “I’m real. And I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Goten whispered back, unwilling to let Trunks take all the blame on himself. Then he reached up to touch Trunks’ cheek, thumb stroking over a defined cheekbone as he asked, “How long?”

Trunks bit his lip and shrugged. “I’m not really sure. Maybe forever, but I think it started when we were teenagers. I thought maybe it was because we spent so much time fused and I was just… used to you being in me.” He paused, both of them just barely suppressing idiotic smirks over the accidentally suggestive words. “But it never went away, and then you got your first girlfriend and I, uh… I think I knew then.”

Goten marveled in surprise. “I was 17 when I got my first girlfriend.” When Trunks only nodded, Goten added, “But that was 11 years ago.”

Trunks nodded, reaching up and brushing aside the spiky bangs from Goten’s forehead. “Yeah.” Then he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Goten’s lips, and when Goten blushed up a storm and squirmed away after a moment Trunks chuckled, “You’re gonna get all shy on me  _ now _ ?”

Willing his face to stop burning, Goten’s eyes dropped down and he muttered, “It was different before.”

“I know,” Trunks nodded. “But I meant what I said. It was always about you, Ten. Always.”

Goten smiled, then asked out of sheer curiosity, “Why didn’t you kiss me sooner, then? Girls always asked for it and you always said no.”

“Didn’t wanna scare you away. Honestly when you said you were okay with it I was shocked,” Trunks admitted. “I didn’t think you’d ever be okay with that, even doing it for a girl. And then when things kept happening, I just… kept pushing my luck, seeing how far we could go.”

Goten blushed even more deeply, remembering the  _ things _ that Trunks was referring to so vividly it made a jolt of heat race down his spine. He thought that Trunks must have sensed it, considering how he leaned in and murmured into his ear, “That night you sucked me off? You fucking  _ killed _ me, Ten.”

Goten closed his eyes and shuddered, admitting lowly, “When that girl got on your face right afterwards I wanted to throw her out a window.”

“Me too,” Trunks groaned, nosing Goten’s jawline until they were facing each other again. “Kami, Goten, I’ve wanted you all to myself for so fucking long.”

Those words touching Goten down in his soul, it ignited a fire within that he couldn’t hold back and wouldn’t have even tried to restrain anyway. He groaned and kissed Trunks hungrily, fingers sinking into those messy lavender locks and kissing him the way he’d always craved to - without fear, without pretense, without hesitation. Trunks returned the kiss with equal fervor and, after a few moments spent just soaking the other in and kissing until they couldn’t breathe, Trunks grasped Goten’s hips and stood up with him clinging to his chest. 

And then Trunks immediately tripped, sending them both stumbling onto the couch and laughing into each other’s mouths. Goten felt higher than the clouds in the sky as he giggled and pulled Trunks closer, their laughter slowly dying as they got caught up in each other all over again. But this time Trunks hit the brakes on purpose, breaking away and breathing, “When’s your parents coming home?”

“Oh,” Goten bit his lip. “Yeah, let’s go to my room.”

Trunks all but scurried off of him, clearly eager as he pulled Goten to his feet and then began dragging him away from the living room and to Goten’s bedroom. He pushed Goten inside and then locked the door behind him, and though the room was lit somewhat well by the moon Trunks flipped on the overhead light and, at Goten’s unspoken question, admitted, “I’ve been waiting so long for this. I wanna see everything.”

“Oh,” Goten said dumbly, cheeks reddening. “Cool.”

Trunks chuckled and cupped his face as he leaned in to kiss him again. “You’re so cute, Ten.”

Blushing even harder now, Goten let Trunks reach down and start untying his gi as they kissed, Trunks leading him backwards all the while. By the time the back of his legs hit his bed Goten was stripped to his boxers and being pushed down to the mattress with a firm hand to the chest. He went down happily, sitting up on his elbows and watching raptly as Trunks paused to throw off his own clothes. 

Before he’d always had to sneak peeks at Trunks as he undressed, not wanting to be caught but also not able to hold himself back, but now -  _ now _ he could look all he wanted. And each inch of tanned, occasionally scarred skin that Trunks bared to him was for once not for the consumption of a stranger, but all for  _ him _ . 

He was so overwhelmed in that moment that tears sprang to his eyes, and it didn’t escape Trunks’ notice as he knelt down on the bed and reached for Goten, now completely naked. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, stroking Goten’s cheek. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Goten shook his head, even as a tear escaped his eye. “Maybe. I’m just…”

“Shh,” Trunks shushed him, kissing his forehead and taking a deep but shaky breath. “If this is too much we don’t have to - we can wait, I can wait.”

“ _ No _ ,” Goten quickly shook his head, looking up into his best friend’s eyes with determination. “No, Trunks, I want this, I  _ need _ this. They’re good tears, I promise.”

Trunks’ eyes softened and shone with pure adoration, and then they were kissing again. Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks and kissed him with everything he had, as if afraid that he might disappear if he let him go, and he knew it would take time for that feeling to fade. It was still so surreal, just the idea that Trunks might really love him too, but nothing in the whole world could have ever made him happier. 

Goten let himself be gently eased down to his back and parted his legs for Trunks to settle between them, moaning contentedly at the sensation of Trunks’ body covering his own. He savored his weight on top of him, his hands greedily moving over Trunks’ sides and back, the amount of skin to skin contact threatening to overwhelm Goten all over again. Trunks’ lips drifted to his neck and wasted no time in marking him up, laying his claim with tiny little bruises and bites that sent Goten reeling with pleasure, and he didn’t realize how needily he was rocking up against Trunks until he chuckled against his neck and said, “You keep that up and we’ll both be done before we get to the good stuff.”

“S-sorry,” Goten blushed, smiling up at Trunks sheepishly. 

Trunks shook his head and laid a kiss on his collarbone, starting a slow descent downwards. “It’s okay. Just wanna take my time with you.”

Trunks then gently grabbed Goten’s restless hands and placed them on either side of his head, kissing down his chest. Goten took the wordless instruction thankfully, gripping the pillow beneath his head and submitting to the older man. Trunks had always had a more dominant streak when it came to sex and Goten was relieved by it, finding immense peace in being able to trust Trunks to take them where they needed to go. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost to the intoxicating newness of it all, from Trunks’ hungry mouth on his nipples to the teasing bites along his ribs, and then the hands that slowly slid down his boxers from his hips and tossed them carelessly to the floor. 

Now naked underneath him, Goten opened his eyes and bit his lip as he watched Trunks suck a bruise into his hipbone, his hands sliding teasingly up his inner thighs and retreating back again before they could touch him where he craved it most. But Trunks only pulled one whine out of Goten before he gave in, arranging his legs the way he wanted before getting comfortable and smirking up at him as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Goten wanted to shy away but didn’t, instead just sliding his hands into his own hair and gripping it hard between his fingers as Trunks stroked him up and down, slowly enough to almost be torture. 

He didn’t realize he’d whined Trunks’ name out loud until Trunks murmured, “Yeah, Ten? What, is this not enough for you?” Goten eyed Trunks a little warily, and Trunks grinned. “You never have been very patient.”

“Neither have you,” Goten pointed out breathily. 

“Yeah,” Trunks mused. “Guess I’m not.” Then he leaned forward and suddenly Goten could do nothing but gasp as wet heat engulfed him. 

The thing was, Goten was hardly a stranger when it came to blow jobs. He’d had a lot of them in his lifetime, both in Trunks’ presence and out, and he’d had spectacular ones and not so notable ones, but this was immediately completely different from the very beginning. It set his every nerve alight, made him feel like he was drowning in the best way, and he couldn’t stop himself from forcing his eyes open and looking down to watch Trunks. His blue eyes were shut, messy lavender hair all over the place, his own cheeks flushed and head bobbing as he worked Goten absolutely expertly - so much so that Goten realized this was not  _ possibly _ his first time doing this. 

Then Trunks opened his eyes and glanced up at him, and Goten’s heart skipped in his chest. Trunks shot him a smirk through his eyes alone, and Goten groaned and let his head hit the pillow again, too lost to do anything but simply lay there and soak it all in. It was so much better than anything he’d ever dreamed, already better than what had previously been the best sex of his life, and some small part of his brain wondered if this was the way that sex always was when it was with the person you loved. 

Then, to his shock, a slick finger gently brushed somewhere new that nobody else had ever touched him before, and his eyes flew open at the unexpected sensation. 

“Relax,” Trunks said softly, and Goten blinked at him - when had he even grabbed lube? Was he that out of it? “I think you’ll like it. Trust me, okay?”

Goten nodded, and Trunks swallowed him back down. Then that same finger was teasing him again, and he took a deep breath and willed his body to be as loose and calm as possible as they crossed uncharted waters together. 

It wasn’t bad, he realized as soon as Trunks was two fingers deep and moving in and out smoothly. Definitely weird and new but nothing like he would have feared had he had time to overthink it and get nervous about it. If anything he felt neutral about it, at least until Trunks finally pulled off of his cock for good and slid back up his body to kiss him long and hard, rhythm of his hand never faltering. 

“You okay?” Trunks asked against his lips. “Does it hurt?”

Goten shook his head. “No, I’m fine. It’s okay.”

Trunks grinned. “Just okay?”

Goten blushed, shrugging a little. “It’s not bad, it’s just…”

“Hmm… well fuck that,” Trunks said, adjusting his angle and grabbing Goten’s leg to throw it over his shoulder. “I can do a lot better than  _ not bad.” _

And then he proved it. Goten gasped as the new angle changed  _ everything _ , Trunks moving deeper now and his fingers curling and - 

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Goten exclaimed somewhere between a gasp and a squeal, and Trunks smirked devilishly as he watched and  _ felt _ Goten’s entire body shudder. “Is that -“

“Mhm,” Trunks hummed, leaning down to lick a bead of sweat from the base of his neck. “Feels good, huh?”

“It’s -  _ fuck _ ,” Goten gasped again, giving up on talking entirely and just trying to get  _ more _ . He clutched Trunks’ shoulders hard and writhed down on his hand, his body moving on its own accord and enjoying this way more than he would have thought was possible before. Trunks worked him over mercilessly, kissing him every inch of the way and his hand moving so fast it almost felt like it was… could it  _ actually _ be - 

“Trunks, what’s… it feels like you’re -“

“Vibrating, yeah,” Trunks confirmed with a grin, kissing the corner of his open mouth. “Just a tiny little bit of ki in my fingers makes it feel better than any vibrator you could buy.”

_ “Oh my God _ ,” Goten whined, feeling like he was losing his mind and on the verge of something so huge and powerful that it might just change his life forever, but just went his was about to snap and come so hard he might have blacked out, Trunks pulled his hand away and left him feeling woefully empty. He whined in protest but Trunks shushed him with his mouth, kissing him silent as he pulled Goten’s leg down from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, rearranging them again until they were aligned just right. 

“You ready, Ten?” Trunks asked, running a hand through Goten’s sweaty hair and brushing wayward bangs out of his face. 

Goten nodded. “Yeah, Trunks.”

Trunks nodded back, then whispered, “Look at me.” Goten obeyed, and as Trunks began to slowly push his way inside, they kept their eyes on each other. 

It was almost too much, in so very many different ways, but Goten held on and somehow kept breathing through it all. Trunks, for his part, held his breath until he was fully seated within his best friend, and it was only then that he let himself exhale brokenly and drop his forehead to Goten’s. Goten ran soothing hands along his back, both of them taking a moment to adjust and catch their breaths, but he couldn’t quite hold back the question on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’m not your first guy, am I?”

Trunks opened his eyes, seemingly confused until he realized what Goten meant. “No, you’re not,” he whispered back. 

“I was kinda hoping I might be,” Goten admitted with a sad smile. “Just to be your first  _ something _ .”

That look of adoration returned to Trunks’ eyes, and he cupped Goten’s face as he murmured, “You’re my first love. Only one I’ve  _ ever _ loved, man or woman.”

Goten smiled, his eyes shining with happy tears again. “Really?”

“Yeah, you dumbass,” Trunks teased with a grin. 

“That's way better, then,” Goten grinned back before kissing him again, and as the heat between them began to climb once more, Goten quickly became overwhelmed by a sort of need he’d never felt until that night. He put it into words when he murmured lowly against Trunks’ lips, “Fuck me, Trunks.  _ Please _ .”

Trunks shivered against him, drawing away to look at him like he wanted to utterly devour him before he began moving slowly. Goten had to grit his teeth and force himself to relax at first, but the more that Trunks moved the easier it became, and it wasn’t long until the sparks of pleasure from before returned. This time, however, it was so much better and so much deeper, and when Goten’s eyes opened to find Trunks gazing down at him like there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than right where he was, Goten smiled up at him dazedly. Trunks smiled back and kissed him softly, and for the first time Goten knew what it felt like to be whole. 

He’d never imagined that anything could be more intensely intimate than fusion, than actually sharing the same body and mind and being completely open and vulnerable to each other as they occupied one vessel, but somehow it was. This wasn’t for a battle, this wasn’t happening so that they could get stronger, and this wasn’t something fun they were doing to pass the time. Instead it was the physical manifestation of everything they’d felt for each other for  _ years _ and kept buried within, and Goten had never felt closer to Trunks or more stripped bare before him. 

But he wasn’t afraid. For once, at long last, he felt safe and secure and  _ happy _ , and he knew when he looked up at Trunks and saw his own emotions mirrored in those blue eyes that it was the same for him - and they were whole for the very first time. 

It was the first time either man had ever truly made love to someone else, and Goten would later think to himself how he finally understood what love songs were written about. Every touch, every kiss, every rock of their hips sent him flying higher and higher until there was nothing left to do but fall. Trunks was above him, inside of him, all around him, making the sweetest noises that Goten had ever heard, and he knew the difference - he knew what Trunks looked like and sounded like when he was merely fucking someone, and this wasn’t that. This was real, and it was all his.  _ Trunks _ was finally all his. 

“Shh,” Trunks whispered sweetly when Goten’s own moans began to grow strained, his body hitting its limits despite his mind’s determination to make this last as long as he could. “Let go. Come for me, Ten, let me feel it.”

And Goten could do nothing but obey, tears streaming down his cheeks as he finally let himself go. It seemed to go on forever and ever, wringing every breath and shred of energy from his body until there was nothing left but bliss. He wasn’t too far gone to open his eyes and watch Trunks follow, and he was glad - he’d never forget how beautiful he was as he came inside of him for the first time, nor how satisfyingly exquisite it was to at last get to  _ feel _ him in that way. 

Nothing could ever be better than this, Goten thought as Trunks laid panting on top of him after. Goten wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, his very soul humming with satisfaction and happiness, and it was a dangerous way to feel. He could never go back to the way things were before, not after tonight - it would kill him to even  _ think _ about it. Luckily, however, he knew that Trunks was every bit as ensnared as he was. 

And when Trunks rolled off of Goten to pull him close and lay sweet kisses on his lips, all Goten could do was smile and hold him tight. It was all so perfect, so right, and he half expected to wake up any second and find that it had all been a cruelly vivid dream. 

But he didn’t. Instead Trunks laid facing him and smiled as he traced Goten’s lower lip with his thumb. “I should really get us cleaned up.”

Goten shook his head. “Later.”

Trunks smiled and decided to reach down and throw a sheet over them instead, immediately taking Goten back into his arms after. Goten settled back in happily, laying his head on Trunks’ chest and smiling as Trunks laid a kiss on top of his head. 

“What are you thinking about, Ten?”

Goten’s smile widened and his eyes closed. “How lucky I am.”

Trunks scoffed gently. “I’m the lucky one. I can’t believe I almost ruined everything.”

“I almost did too,” Goten replied. “It’s on both of us. But it doesn’t matter.” He lifted his head and smiled sweetly at his new lover and oldest friend. “It all worked out in the end.”

Trunks reached out and touched his face, quietly admiring him for a few seconds before pulling him close for a gentle kiss. “I love you so much, Goten.”

Goten’s mouth melted against the other man’s, and they got lost in their little blissful bubble of love until it got rudely and suddenly interrupted by the audible  _ pop _ of a certain someone instant transmissioning directly into the middle of Goten’s room. 

“Hey, Goten, your mom was wondering if -“

Goten and Trunks split apart like they were on fire, both of their faces tomato-red as their heads snapped to the intruder standing there nonchalantly. Goten let out a yelp of humiliation, clutching the sheet to his chest as Trunks made the sort of face that Vegeta tended to make around giant worms, and Goku fell silent as he blinked at the sight before him. 

“Oh… hi Trunks! Didn’t expect to see you here too,” Goku chuckled, the wheels visibly - and slowly - turning in his head. Finally, like a lagging Internet Explorer window on 90’s dial-up, his brain finished loading and his eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face. “Oooh! I know what this means - you guys finally got together! Way to go, son! That’s awesome!”

Goten wanted to die. “Dad, can you please just - can you go?!”

“Oh, sure! But real quick, Chi-Chi wanted to know if you wanted roast or soup for dinner tomorrow, she’s at the store and there’s a sale on -“

“ _ Dad!”  _ Goten finally yelped. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Goku giggled, pressing his fingers to his forehead. “I’ll see you guys later. Just wait til Vegeta hears about this! He’ll never believe it! Bye!”

Then he disappeared into thin air, and the room fell uncomfortably silent until Goten and Trunks slowly looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. 

“Well,” Trunks sighed, “that happened.”

“Yeah,” Goten grimaced. 

“Do you think he’s really gonna tell…”

“Oh yeah,” Goten nodded grimly. “Everyone will know by morning.  _ Everyone _ .”

Trunks was quiet for a moment, and then he shrugged. “Oh well. Then we’ll deal with it then. Come here.”

“You’re not mad?” Goten asked as Trunks pulled him back into his arms. 

“No, not at all,” Trunks reassured him. “I don’t mind the whole world knowing you’re mine now.”

Goten flushed and smiled, looking up at him. “I’ve always been yours. You just didn’t know it.”

“Yeah, well, like you said earlier - I might have a genius IQ, but I’m a dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you’re  _ my _ dumbass,” Goten grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“All yours,” Trunks murmured back, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss that didn’t stay sweet for long. Despite how tired they were and how startled they’d been by Goku’s interruption, it took nothing at all for them to fall back into the effortless heat between them and get caught up all over again. “Shower?” Trunks asked lowly mid-kiss, and Goten grinned against his lips. 

“Lead the way, Trunks.”

  
  



End file.
